


‘Tt’

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DCU, Red Hood - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Batfamily, CPR may be needed because of too much laughing, Crazy family bonding, Damian can’t tell if they’re mocking him, Damians signature tt, Family is made for teasing, Fluff, Gen, Laughter, Tooth Rotting Fluff, batkids, batsiblings, he is a baby even if he is horse like, he loves it anyway he just won’t admit it, let titus rest, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Jason wants to know why Damian always makes his signature ’tt’ sound. It somehow ends in everyone attempting to say it, with varying levels of success and filled with lots of amusement, for some people, that is.





	‘Tt’

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this! I hope you like it!

“Seriously!” Jason exclaims, pressing his palms into his knees as he leans forward on the couch. “Why do you always do that t-t thing?”

“It’s ‘tt.’” Damian responds, pushing Titus away from his face as the horse like dog yips and attempts to lick him. “It’s a habit.”

Stephanie twists her body around, head dangling from the chair as her legs kick up over the back, nearly smacking Jason in the process. “It’s a weird habit.”

Damian scowls at her, huffing and angling his head away to bury it into charcoal fur as Titus whines happily. A muffled ‘tt’ reaches the ears of the residents in the room. Stephanie snickers.

“Seriously,” Jason states again, slumping back into the seat and crossing his arms. “How do you even make that sound?”

“With your mouth.” Tim deadpans, flicking through a book. To Kill a Mockingbird, Jason will have to ask to borrow that after. Its a good book.

“Stuff you.” He retorts lamely, Alfred always seemed to know when one of them swore. It was a little terrifying actually.

Tim raises a eyebrow and Stephanie hands Jason a pillow, who proceeds to ditch it at his fellow bookworm. Titus scrambles up as it flies over his head, claws skidding on polished wood as he looks around wildly. Damian scowls and tugs him back for cuddles as Tim yells and uses the book as protection. 

Dick gives him such a parental look from beside Tim that Jason considers ditching a pillow at him as well. Too bad there’s no more amo left.

“Anyway,” Dick quickly cut in, lowering Tim’s hand that was slowly raising the pillow, “how do you make that sound, Damian.”

“I think the better question is why he makes that sound!” Stephanie piped up, face splotchy from her upside down frame. 

“It’s a habit.” Damian repeats, rolling his eyes as he cards his fingers over Titus’ head. Titus eyes the sky warily and wiggles closer to Damian’s sitting firm for protection from the flying projectiles.

“How do you even do it?” Jason demands for, what felt like, the thousandth time. Damian gives him a flat look and Jason pouts at him. He’ll show him.

His mouth twitches and his tounge brushes the back of his teeth. Stephanie yells and rolls of the couch with a thump to avoid the spray of spit that escapes him.

“That was disgusting, Todd.” Damian scowls, leaning his upper body back to avoid anymore potential spit. Jason scowls and wonders if he meant the spit or his attempt at Damian’s signature ‘tt.’

“What even was that?” Stephanie exclaims, hair poofy as she yanks herself up from the carpet and cold hard wood. She rubs her bottom with a pout as she stares at Jason accusingly. 

“I was trying to do his t-t thing!” Jason retorts, throwing up his arms in frustration. He puns Dick and Tim with a flower as they snicker and smirk. 

Damian huffs, completely offended with the horrid attempt. Silently, Jason doesn’t blame him.

“That wasn’t even close.” He accuses and Titus whines in agreement, giant head laying on Damian’s thigh.

“Agreed.” Tim hums, bookmarking his book and placing it gently in his lap. Dick shoots him a look but amusement twitched at his lips.

“You try!” Jason growls back, crossing his arms against his chest and huffing. Stephanie perks up and Damian gives them all a flat look. Dick, the bastard, just laughed.

“T t.” Tim deadpans. 

Stephanie bursts out laughing, flopping onto her back and Jason stares. Damian looks like he’s about to just get up and leave the room. Again, Jason doesn’t blame him.

“Did- did you-“ Dick begins, choking on his silent laughter.

“Say t and t? As in the letters?!” Jason cuts in, eyes wide. His attempt was better than that, and that was saying something.

Tim simply shrugs, gesturing to Stephanie whose face was red from laughter. She giggles and Dick chuckles as she shakily raises herself up into a sitting position. Damian groans.

“Um, tee tee?” Damian stares and Stephanie grins sheepishly and Jason facepalms. Dick’s chuckles turn into laughter and Tim ducks his head with a smile. 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Dick chokes and and Damian sags against Titus in relief. Jason mirrors Dick’s smirk. “My turn now!”

Tim shakes with silent laughter and Jason watches as Damian’s face full on crumbles. Stephanie might need CPR at this point if Jason’s being honest with himself.

“Grayson.” Damian whines but Dick just grins.

“Tey Tey!” He exclaims it so enthusiastically that Jason almost feels bad for the bark of laughter that escapes his lips. Dick’s grin just grows larger.

Damian whines and Titus curls around him protectively. Tim is silently shaking next to Dick and Jason is pretty sure Stephanie has stopped breathing.

That’s the scene Bruce walks into. He gives them a look, fiddling with his tie and a perfect thick eyebrow raises.

“I’m not going to ask.” Is all he says. “Just get ready for the gala before five.” With that he turns around and walks away but stops at the doorway.

“And to answer your question Jason, only some people can say ‘tt.” Jason scowls at his back as the others cackle. Damian smirks.

“It’s in the genetics.” He says with a shit eating grin. Jason pouts.

“I wish I had tnt to blow all of you bullies up.” He mutters instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I got cavities from the fluff. 
> 
> ....  
...  
..
> 
> Worth it!


End file.
